The invention relates to an at least partially rotational hand tool device, such as a drill or a percussion drill, with an electronic depth stop.
A depth stop is suitable for producing blind bore holes of a set depth, wherein the depth stop prevents further material removal at the tool tip after reaching the desired depth. In the construction industry, adherence to a certain blind bore hole depth is important, particularly, for setting highly loaded anchorages, because in setting undercut anchors, the depth of the blind bore hole is matched to the anchor.
According to DE 3214182, a rodlike depth stop for a percussion drill is disclosed, which prevents further penetration of the tool upon contact with the work piece. According to JP 62188612, the rodlike depth stop can simply be set at a desired value by using a lock button. According to DE 3912991, a resilient spring-loaded, adjustable, rodlike depth stop interrupts the current circuit to the drive upon reaching the set value. Such blocking depth stops are frequently distracting to the user and are, therefore, undesirable in the construction industry.
According to DE 2838968, an electronic depth stop has US-, HF-, or Laser measurement technology sensors, which determine the distance between the tooling surface and the sensor on the hand tool device to calculate the depth. A calculation means interrupts the current circuit of the drive after reaching the set depth.
According to DE 2855217, the set value for an electronic depth stop is set directly via a potentiometer. An optical or acoustic indication provides a signal indicating when the tool tip reaches the set depth of the blind bore hole. In the construction industry, the direct adjustment of a set value is subject to error on fleeting actuation.
EP 0659525 discloses a drill hammer having a microprocessor for controlling rotational torque and a graphic display with a numerical and symbolical display and two large surface area Up-Down buttons for input.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of simple entry of a set value for the depth of a blind bore hole, in a hand tool device with an electronic depth stop.
The object is generally achieved by the invention, wherein a hand tool device for an at least partially rotationally driven drill tool has an electronic depth stop comprising a sensor for non-contact gauging of distance and a calculator component for calculating the depth of a drill bit tip relative to a reference surface a and for signaling when a measured value reaches a set value, whereby the set value is transferable into the set value program memory by a single manually actuated transfer accept means.
A very easy to use and acceptable entry method for the construction industry is provided as a result of the transfer of the set value by the simple actuation of the transfer accept actuation means. Preferably, in the case of the reference blind bore hole, this transfer is done by a transfer of the measured value, as the set value for a series of other holes, or by direct considerations of the fastener means to be installed into the blind bore hole at the time of measurement. For example, the measurement beam for the lengthwise measurement is directed onto the fastening means arranged next to the tool tip set up on the reference surface.
Preferably, the transfer accept actuation means is a resilient spring-loaded transfer button; Preferably, the button has a large surface area such that it can be actuated with protective gloves, and whereby a technologically simple, intuitive switch means is created.
Preferably, the resilient spring-loaded transfer button is combined with the stronger resilient spring-loaded motor switch and a timer on the hand grip of the hand tool device, whereby, on actuation of the transfer button, a pressure point that is felt by the user is formed, which, when actuated for a minimum period, causes transfer into the measured value memory.
Preferably, the hand tool device is equipped with a simple acoustical and/or luminous signaling means, such as a beeper or light emitting diode, that signals the transfer of the set value and when the set value is reached by the measured value.
Preferably, a manually actuated correction means, for incremental correction of the transferred measured values in the directions of both decreasing or increasing set value, is arranged on the transfer accept actuation means, whereby simple intuitive change of the set value is possible.
Preferably, a numerical display is visibly arranged on the hand tool device, which, at least temporarily, displays a numerical set value.
Preferably, the hand tool device has a data communication interface, for example a transponder emitter/receiver or a laser scanner. A setting depth transferred to the data communication interface, on the hand tool device, by a fastener situated in the communication range or its packaging or a special device like a mobile communication device, is taken into account upon operating the actuation means such that, at the time of calculation of the set value, the setting depth is subtracted from the measured value, when the tool tip set is upon the reference surface.
Preferably, with an additional length transmitted by the tool, the transmitted setting depth is subtracted from the transmitted tool length at the time of calculation of the set value.